Mortal Perspectives
by Princess Of Flames
Summary: I was walking to the park after school when I met two soulmates who were bound to be together in heaven. (Mortal's perspectives on cute Halfblood moments) 1. Percebeth 2. Charlena 3. Jasper Chapter4. Frazel Chapter5. Big Three kids
1. Percebeth Proposal

They say it's better to have loved then to never have loved at all but to I've someone so much that they feel that they are a part of you? That you are bound to them so close as though your fates are tied as one. As though neither can live without the other. Like soulmates?

Thats how I felt with my dearest Abigail. She was my love, my life, my beating heart, my soulmate but most of all... My lover. She is a part of me but afew years ago I lost her.

It had been 4 years since she passed away to heaven due to blood cancer though before that she and I had spend 45 years of our lives together, they were the happiest they had been!

I remember when we had our daughter Ellaina. She looked like a miniature Abigail, my little girl grew up so fast I found it hard to believe, right now she is in Egypt working as an archaeologist with her husband and her young children going to school...

Sigh, how time flies so fast. Sun rises and then set, day dissolves into night and time passes in a blur and our love grew with every beat of our heart.

Here I stand at the beach of where I proposed to my beloved. The sun was setting over the horizon, its beautiful light making the ocean's soft waves glow a soft orange. The cool breeze of a calmswimmer evening blew passed me and a soft scent of the waves and beach overwhelmed me as the night when our fates were entwined replayed in my mind like an echo of a beautiful melody, gone but not forgotten.

I was lost in memory lane when I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around tfinger two children about the age of 18 or 19. I know they are young adults but to me they are still children. The boy had messy raven hair and sea green eyes like the crashing waves in the beach, his arms were wrapped around a young girl with blond curly hair and the most beautiful yet intimating eyes I had ever seen that look like raging storm clouds with wisdom far beyond ones imagination but for now she had a sweet smile on her face like the boy next to her.

"Good evening sir, I'm sorry about my boyfriend interrupting you. It seems that you had been in deep thought." the girl said.

"Good evening dear, it's alright. I was just recalling my youth that's all especially my wife Abigail. She passed away afew years ago" I replied with a small smile.

"Sorry, I'm Annabeth Chase by the way and this Seaweed Brain here is Percy Jackson" the girl Annabeth said pointing to the boy next to her.

The boy gave a mischievous grin and said "But I am your Seaweed Brain, Wise Girl"

"And don't you forget it!-" "Yeah, or you'll kick my butt"

"You know I'll kick your butt" they teased each other playfully forgetting that I was there. I couldn't help but laugh. They reminded me of Abigail and I. They blushed and stopped.

"Sorry about that, sir" Annabeth mumbled.

"Oh, no need dear, my name is Marcus Cameron. Call me Marcus"

"Okay Mark..." Percy said but I interrupted him "Marcus. Only Abigail is allowed to call me Mark"

Percy grinned sheepishly "Alright, Marcus, what were you doing here? Not that I have anything against it that is..."

"Seaweed Brain, I think he has told us that he was here to remember the happy memories with his wife. Even you can't be so oblivious" Annabeth said with an exasperated sigh but there was a small smile playing on her lips.

"This is where I proposed to my wife actually. It's a wonderful place. The changing, so gentle yet so powerful like love" I smiled at them "But I'm not going to go all sappy on you"

"You proposed your wife here? That's so romantic" Annabeth said with a dear smile and I saw that the bot next to her patted the lump in his jeans pocket. The boy was going to propose to the girl until I interrupted them. My wife always aid I had the worst timing in the world.

"You kids enjoy your picnic, farewell" I said

"Good bye, take care of yourself" Annabeth said while Percy grinned. I patted the raven haired boy's shoulder and said "You look after her now, okay?"

"With my dying breath" Percy promised and at that moment I saw the love and affection in his eyes that does not develop through teenage hormones but from knowing one another for years, to know the deepest secrets about the other. They were soulmates. They are both two pieces of one being.

I brushed past them and walked ahead until I reached a safe distance and turned to see that they had sat their picnic and the boy knelt to the ground proposing to the beautiful girl. She laughed and tackle-hugged him as they rolled on the sand, laughing. As they gained composure they sat, full of glee as Percy slid the ring on her finger. They kissed, softly and passionately as a blessing escaped my lips.

"Bless you, Percy and Annabeth Jackson"

* * *

**Like it? Hate it?Criticism accepted.**

**Sorry, my writing is a bit rusty these days but please cope with me. I might make more but with other pairings. Please review!**


	2. Mythological Encounter

**Riley's P.O.V**

It was a hot summer day and I was sweating buckets as I dragged my feet out of the school. Last period was Greek and seriously? Why are we taught that stuff anyway? It's so lame and confusing! Those gods are _so _not faithful to each other especially since they are family. Don't get me wrong everyone has ups and downs in their family but that was just plain messed up! Marrying your own sister? Cheating on your wife for eons? That's just plain messed up.

I walked to Central park that was near my school to catch my breath and sat on a bench that was underthe shade of a maple tree. I looked around my surroundings with plants, empty swings since kids were probably on their way home from school, an old couple walked passed us and I saw a couple having a picnic.

Now, don't get me wrong I don't like to spy on people but the two teens I saw were practically the exact opposite of the other. The girl had long glossy black hair and really beautiful blue eyes, her skin was flawless and she had light makeup on. She was drop dead gorgeous and the boy next to her was rugged with dark skin, not like dark due to the sun but dark as though he had been working in a furnace and his hands make it all the more believable that he worked in a furnace.

They were laughing as they ate a pie. They looked so happy and full of life. I was just plain dumbstruck. Their love was so pure and true, they looked as though they can't survive without the other. I kept staring at them and lost in thought that I failed to register that they were leaving, the girl had her arms wrapped around the boy's waist as they drove away on the motorcycle.

I couldn't help but smile. I hope I get someone who loves me just as they live each other.

Beauty and the Beast I thought...

Princess and the slave...

Aphrodite and Hephaestus...

This is how they would have been if Aphrodite had not been cheating on him with Ares...

But maybe myths aren't always true. Those two are living examples...

* * *

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Please let me know!**

**Sorry it's short but that's all I could come up with.**

**Any couple suggestions?**

**No yaoi or yuri! Though I wouldn't mind if you suggest sibling pairing.**

**Please review**


	3. Jock and Cheerleader cliche

**Rosalyn:**

I walked in the halls of Mariweather Academy and paced to my locker and got winks from some boys. Now don't get me wrong I am not a slut but unfortunately my identical twin sister Ashlyn is. We look exactly alike except I have black hair and she has brown but don't let our appearances fool you because our personalities are the exact opposite.

I'm a nerd, she's a slut. I'm an honour student, she is not. I never got a detention, she gets it almost every week.

So, as I was saying, I was pulling books out of my locker and stuffing them in bag and headed for the cafeteria for the lunch break. I prefer to be by myself so I sat at a table and took a bite out of apple. My sister and her posy friends were sitting at the centre table of the cafeteria so all eyes were on them, they were laughing and giggling. Disgusting.

"Hi, can I sit here?" I looked up to see the most popular boy in school; Jason Grace. Everyone including myself thought he was a jock since he's a quarterback for the football team but in fact he was really nice. He was strong but really friendly, he helped me out when some jocks were bullying me.

All the girls think he is hot and throw themselves at him especially Ashlyn but he turned them all down, he has a girlfriend but no one believed him except for me. I once asked him about her and the way he described her with his eyes filled with love I knew that she was real. A real goddess of beauty if you ask me.

I smiled at Jason and nodded my head as he sat next to me. I could feel anger and envious daggers thrown my way but I ignored them.

Ashlyn strutted over and placed her hand on Jason's shoulder giving him a disgustingly sweet smile "Oh, Jason dear, I was sitting over there" she pointed to her table "You shouldn't mix me with my ugly sister"

I scowled but Jason gave her a cold stare "Your name is Rosalyn Brooke,right?" he asked me. I nodded. "Good, I sat exactly with whom I wanted"

"Jason, you make me laugh. How about you come over to my house and we can have some fun?" she said seductively but Jason was impassive.

Maybe my eyes were hillucinating but a girl appeared out of no where and flipped my sister onto the heard pavement. A Yankees baseball cap in hand, she turned to Ashlyn and said "I'd stay away from Jason if I were you"

The girl was beautiful, no makeup, no nothing. Her hair was choppy brown, her eyes changed colour like a kalaedoscope and her skin flawless.

She was as Jason described her and I knew this was Jason's girlfriend even before Jason embraced her in his strong and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Ashlyn screeched as she got on her feet "Who so you think you are, kissing my boyfriend?"

The girl raised her eyebrow and said "Piper McClean, Jason's girlfriend. Listen here, I already have enough trouble with Drew but if you try and make a move on Jason I'll make sure you never see daylight again!"

She turned away from her and smiled at Jason handing him a lunchbag "You forgot your lunch at home. And I hope you remember our date tonight" she said with a smile and Jason grinned "Of course, who would forget tonight's dinner. I have a surprise in store for you" he pecked her lips "Oh yeah, Pipes, this is Rosalyn Brooke, she is a friend of mine here" Jason said, Piper looked confused as she looked at me and back at my twin who was being pampered by her posies.

"She is Ashlyn's twin but they are nothing alike" Jason said calmly

Piper smiled "Figured that much, but hey Rosalyn, I'm Piper, it's nice to meet you" she held out her hand and I shook it. "Feelings mutual"

"I better get going or Annabeth will kill me if I lose her cap" with one more kiss Piper McLean left.

I saw the look in their eyes when they stared at each other and something told me it was not some teenage love that last for sometime but a love that is fotmed from knowing someone for along time and have been through thick and thin that bound them together.

But most of all was the power they radiated. Jason's power alone made my skin crawl but those two together was something else.

Power and Love...

Two things that strengthen or weaken the other when united...

* * *

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Couple or plot suggestions are accepted.**

**No flames.**

**Criticsm accepted**


	4. Surprise note

**Jessica's P.O.V**

Everyone has friends, funny friends, crazy friends and weird friends and even really hot friends. I Jessica Mason, honour student of NewYork university has an all in one friend whose name is Frank Zhang. Frank, handsome Frank. He is rugged, tall and broad shouldered who looked like a tough guy who is either a football payer or a soldier in the army but don't let his looks fool you, he's a real sweetheart with a shy and a bit awkward personality. Sort of like a shy panda bear.

Anyway, Frank and I were good friends. We were walking out of campus one fine summer day, Frank looked awkward and a bit nervous, continuously rubbing his neck and looking around a bit.

"Everything alright, Frank?" I asked.

He looked startled angave a nervous laugh. "Jessica, umm.. You're a a girl right?"

I raised an eyebrow "Last timeI checked I was a girl" I pretend to inspect myself and said "Guess what I still am. So what got your toga in a twist" I said quoting Frank's own saying.

He gave a light laugh and went back to be nervous "I was wondering on umm... How do you propose to a girl and not sound cheesy or cliché?"

That caught me off guard andI couldn't help but grin. I had met his girlfriend, Hazel. She was a real sweetheart just like Frank but also she was really tough and strong.

"My friend Percy proposed his girlfriend at the beach, Jason gave Piper a surprise on her birthday and Leo, I have no idea what Leo did but I want my proposal to be different from others! What do I do?"

Icouldn't help but smile at him, even laugh at him. Tough and handsome Frank, who can lift heavy objects, walks old ladies across streets, _scares_ away bullies , is nervous and scared of proposing his girlfriend.

"Its not funny" Frank said, blushing pink.

"Sorry but this is really funny. Sorry. OkayI'll help" l said and told him my plan.

* * *

I sat on a bench at the park with my nose in a book and saw from the corner of my eye, an anxious Frank pacing back and forth. I sighed. He has been at this for 40 minutes. We had been waiting for Hazel but she isnt supppse to turn up for another 10 minutes.

Afew minutes later an elegant form of Hazel Lavesque appeared before us. She was beautiful, dark and radiated power similar to Frank's but hers was more as though the shadows would bend to her power and the metals have magnetic attraction towards her.

"Frank." Hazel said seriously and stared at him.

"Hazel?" Frank asked in a confused tone (pretend)

"Did you send me this?" Hazel asked pulling out a small note written by me but dictated by Frank. Words straight from the heart. So much love!

_Dear Hazel, _

_I have known you for so long and after all our experiences, all our tears, sweat, blood and anxiety we have shed together. I love you so much, so much that without you it hurts, it hurts worse than any pain i have ever felt. Hazel Marie Lavesque, will you marry me?_

_I cried while iI was writing the note. It was beautiful. It was true love and every word he said, which I put in that note was from the deepest well of his heart._

_Hazel gave Frank the velvet purple box with a playful smile. "Say it" she whispered, locking him in embrace._

_"Hazel Marie Lavesque, will you be mine forever? In this world and beyond?" He whispered in her ear, gazing deep into her eyes._

_"Yes" she mumbled and kissed Frank as he slipped a ring on her finger._

_I watched them, tears streaming down my cheeks true lovers who were made in heaven_

* * *

**_love it? Hate?_**

**Please let me know!**

**Sorry it's short but that's all I could come up with.**

**Any couple suggestions?**

**No yaoi or yuri! Though I wouldn't mind if you suggest sibling pairing.**

**Please review**


	5. Big Three

**Zoe's P. O. V**

Every school has their own popular kids, right? Snobby, rich, arrogant, proud and thick headed players. Well, let me tell you this, that does not apply to my school's popular group. Sure, we have those slutty cheerleaders and those player jocks but the most popular trio is the nicest and yet the hottest group there is.

Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo.

I have heard that they are cousins with their dads being brothers but I guess it could be true since they do resemble each other in one way but are also individually unique.

All three of them have thick black hair that has a special shine to it and each has styled it in their own way. Percy with his wind swept hair, Thalia with her spiky hair and Nico with his messy hair.

Their eyes are mesmerising and yet so horrifying. Percy has sea green ones like the raging ocean. Thalia has electric blue eyes like thunder that look horrifying with the thick black eyeliner and Nico with his deep black eyes that look purple.

They are so alike and yet so different. They get along so well and act like siblings but at the same time when they fight it makes you feel as though World War III would break lose and you have the urge to duck for cover.

Thalia, feminist of the group and the fastest. A few jocks once tried to flirt with her and the are still lying in the hospital. That girl runs no glides so fast, in a blur of silver and black when she heard the Emma Cain is trying to commit suicide. She literally climbed the school building and stopped her from taking her life.

Nico, the quiet one of the trio and the most observant one. He may look like a weak emo kid but let me tell you something, Nico di Angelo is anything but weak. Damien, the captain and jerk of the basketball team decided to pick on Nico when he was taking his things from his locker and jerked Nico away by his jacket. I had seen Percy and Thalia watching and raise an eyebrow at their cousin but a small smile played on Nico's lip as he grabbed Damien's hand from his neck and flipped him over his shoulder and pinned him on the ground giving Damien a glare so horrifying that if looks could kill he would have been dead. Nico joined his cousins and walked off with his cousins who were laughing and exchanging hi-fives.

Percy, the cool and laid back one of the groups. He is actually the friendliest dude of the group. He'd smile at everyone who makes I contact with him but not in a seductive way but more of a mischievous friendly way. I have seen him get in trouble with teachers more time than ever and he is usually sleeping in class but he is actually really smart in his own way and at reading people.

As for me, I'm the school's nobody. An ordinary looking girl who the popular cliques like to bully on except for The Big Three (if you haven't guessed yet, that's what we call Percy, Thalia and Nico).

Today, I was walking down the hall of Goode highschool to my homeroom class when someone pushed me to the ground and I saw Michael Jordon the king of the jocks glaring down at me with a sneer plastered to his face. He's actually new to our school but he took the title of 'King Jock' in a week but I doubt he hasbet the Big Three.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here? A little nerd going to her class. How pathetic!" he spat "I think those glasses of yours don't work probably"

His rookies laughed as one of them kicked me and I cried out in pain, clutching my chest.

"Leave her alone!" a furious voice yelled, with a blur of black and silver, Thalia Grace stood in front of me, glaring daggers at the bully.

"Well now, feisty aren't we? How about you and I ditch this place and have some fun instead, gorgeous?" he asked flirtily and I saw her two cousins appear beside her with their hands on her shoulder.

"Oh, I get it now, you're the famouse Big Three, I have heard so much about; let me tell you something hotshots, I'm in charge now whatever I say goes, got that?" he growled glaring at them but the look Michael's glare was nothing compared to the trio's glare. The way they stood by each others side sad that 'you mess with me, you mess with all of us'.

Michael and his goons flinched but quickly recovered as he tried to caress Thalia's cheek but ended up being in a professional chokehold by Thalia. "Say Girls rule" she hissed in his ear.

He kept his trap shut until his face turned blue and choked out the words "Girls rule"

"If you or any of you jerks even think about picking on a girl-"Thalia said

"-or anyone else -" Percy continued glaring at them.

"- you'll never see daylight again" Nico finished the threat. The jocks scampered away and then the Big Three turned to me as Thalia helped me to my fight (I had not realised I was sitting on the floor) Nico inspected me for injuries while Percy asked "Are you okay?"

I just nodded my head and they smiled at me and walked away with the entire hall staring at the strongest, most intimidating, mysterious and good looking group of Goode Highschool.

* * *

**Hey! What do you guys think about the Big Three kids?**

**Was it good? Was it bad?**

**Caleo is next!**

**Please leave suggestions for pairings and plots!**

**Oh please give my other stories a read and review as well!**

**Please do review!**


End file.
